the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
In A Jam
Summary When the brothers run out of jam, Bobby gets mixed up with the trams on the way back from the store and accidentally goes on a wild adventure through Smileton... Plot The episode starts on a peaceful montage of early-morning Smileton, and the brothers wake up in happiness, Fred and Bobby deciding that they are going to have a jam sandwich for breakfast, Ted getting confused and mistaking the jam conversation for someone at the door. Fred and Bobby hurry down the stairs and go into the kitchen, getting out the bread, jam and other utilities. As Fred gets out the jam from the pot, he realises that it is empty, shocking Bobby. Ted comes into the kitchen wondering if it was the postman at the door, and Fred, panicking, shakes Ted and demands they get more jam. Ted says that they were going to go shopping anyway, so they all go out and wait for the tram at the stop outside their house. Following a brief argument about toast and crackers, the tram arrives and they go to the Smile Megastore. Inside, Ted decides what they need (jam, sausages and pasta) and describes a complicated route, only to be contradicted by Fred with a simpler route. Bobby describes an equally complicated route to get the pasta, but Fred contradicts that too with a much simpler one. Ted explains that Fred will get the jam, himself will get the sausages and Bobby will get the pasta, finishing with a foreshadowing quote of 'Don't get lost!'. Bobby, in the pasta isle, searches through each packet of pasta, each one a different type. In the end, he finds just pasta, but as he goes out the isle he realises that he is lost. He asks a shop clerk, and they direct him to an exit. Bobby remarks that that was the least complicated route he'd heard that day, and boards a tram, not waiting for Ted or Fred since the price of the pasta was automatically put on Ted's credit card. Ted and Fred walk out of the Smile Store just after he has left, and Fred thinks that they should go on the tram that Bobby has just got on. Ted says that they shouldn't since the tram is for Smileton Park, not the housing estate they live in. Bobby unfortunately realises this too late, and the tram drives away. Fred wonders correctly that Bobby was on the tram. At Smileton Park, the tram arrives and Bobby gets off, very miserable. He is lost without a map, but luckily there is one right next to him. He quickly decides that he has to go North West to arrive at the correct tram station, and says that it shouldn't take him too long. He walks exactly North West and only North West, walking over various predicaments such as a man on a bench, a tramline, up a fire escape, through an apartment, off a balcony and finally falling through the skylight of a Smile Store Storage warehouse where he lands in a box and taken away to a van. The van is driven off to a Smile skyscraper, where it is taken throughout it and into an office, where Bobby peeks out. He sees a meeting table with Wilbur Wackett complaining about the lack of jam to his consecutives, who agree profusely. During a visual demonstration, the box is put on the table and Bobby is mistakenly pulled out by Wilbur, who is equally shocked and confused. Wilbur asks who he is, Bobby states the beginning of his name, and Wilbur realising something unbeknownst to us, hurriedly calls for security and they literally boot him out of the skyscraper. Bobby lands on a tram, which is conveniently heading for the housing estate. However, a misplaced cat on the line forces the tram to stop suddenly, flinging Bobby off the roof and through the living room window of his house. Fred and Ted arrive as well at the scene, and find Bobby there. They ask if he managed to find the pasta, and Bobby reveals that he had it all along. Trivia * This episode shows that there is a tram station near the brothers house in Pringleton Housing Estate. * The Smile Megastore appears again. * New areas of Smileton appear, including the main Smile skyscraper and Smileton Park. * This episode reveals that Wallace Wackett has a son named Wilbur Wackett who is actually running the company at the moment as co-director. * The brothers surname still remains a mystery, due to Bobby being interrupted while he is saying it.